


Art for Three Scenes

by Nienor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Digital Art, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art for Three Scenes</p><p>Summary</p><p>First timer Sam Winchester wanders into the BDSM club, The Cage, for his birthday. Always curious about that world, he finds Gabriel, a Dom who is willing to put Sam through his paces as an introduction to the world. Agreeing to scene with Sam three times to give the kid a chance to get his toes wet, Gabriel is still reluctant to let the kid in, emotionally. It's all new to Sam and sometimes makes him hesitant but he enthusiastically rushes in. Problem is Dean isn't liking that Sam is running off to 'one of those clubs' and Sam is starting to find himself developing feelings for his Dom. What if Dean makes  a scene (pun NOT intended)? What if Gabriel doesn't want to continue after three scenes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Three Scenes

Read it [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6772702/chapters/15479017)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a great story and also, a lot of fun to draw although I had some trouble with the hair as one can see at the last scene I think it still turned out pretty good.  
> Find my on tumblr as casslastheaven.


End file.
